Hikaru and Haruhi
by AnimeFreak688
Summary: These two have their first date. Sort of inspired by episode 16.


**Hikaru and Haruhi's Date!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Also, this is not what happened in episode sixteen!

Hikaru leaned against the hard wall of the mall where he was supposed to meet Haruhi for their first date together. Well, not first, if you count their outing at Karizawa, but that had been set up be Kaoru, so it couldn't really count. And he was just escorting her back then.

Hikaru was still actually a bit shocked that Haruhi had accepted to go out with him, considering whenever Tamaki asked her out, she always refused, saying she had to study. Personally, he was delighted, though he did not show it or else Tamaki would go crazy and accuse him of trying to seduce his "precious daughter". Not that he was afraid of Tamaki; he just didn't want to deal with him.

At exactly twelve on the dot (which was the time Hikaru had told Haruhi to meet him at; he just got there early), Haruhi arrived. Unlike last time, she did not have a wig on. Luckily, even though she was now a second year, she still did not have a big chest, so she could still pass as a boy.

That day, Haruhi happened to have some clips in her hair. She was not wearing a skirt (since when has Haruhi ever willingly worn one), just a pair of white capris that had a blue flower design up the side. She was wearing on top a blue t-shirt that could almost pass as a tank top (you know, the ultra short sleeved ones where, if you lift her arm, you show your armpit) that ended in ruffles.

While most would consider Haruhi's outfit to plain, Hikaru thought it was perfect. Afterall, this was Haruhi.

"Hikaru, were you waiting here long? I thought you told me the date started at twelve," Haruhi said bluntly, skipping past introductions. So like Haruhi to discard formalities and just jump straight to the point.

"I just got here early. Ja, where do you want to go?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. I thought you had planned it out," Haruhi responded. Hikaru sweatdropped. Why did Haruhi always expect the boy to plan where to go?

Remembering she didn't care much about clothing (remember what Haruhi was wearing in the first episode), Hikaru quickly ruled out the mall. In Karizawa, they had just spent their whole time looking at stands and stores along the streets. But they couldn't do that here; Haruhi lived here so she knew all the stores. But Haruhi is smart so maybe…

"Ne, Haruhi, do you want to go to that new museum of art that just opened yesterday?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure. I have been wanting to go there anyhow," Haruhi said. "Let's get going then." She started off in the direction of the museum, with Hikaru following her, hands in pocket (he's wearing the same outfit as in episode sixteen; uncreative but I loved what her wore). Don't people hold hands on date? Hikaru wondered as he followed Haruhi.

Hikaru had made the right choice to take Haruhi to the museum. She seemed to have a special interest in the history of art and found the paintings fascinating, especially the ones from the Renaissance of Europe. Hikaru found himself marveling at both the paintings and Haruhi's knowledge of them. She seemed to know about every painting. But then again, she had been the sole middle class student to make it into Ouran High, which always tried to make things as hard as possible for people of her class.

After about an hour of looking at paintings, sculptures, and other types of art, Hikaru suggested eating lunch. Unfortunately, on their way to the food court in the museum, they passed by Tamaki Suoh, who also happened to be at the art museum that day. As soon as he saw the two past by, the king of hosts decided to go into stalker mode and quickly called the rest of the host club to follow the two. In record time, Hunny, Mori, Kyoua, and Kaoru all arrived. Soon, the host club was following Hikaru and Haruhi closely.

Unaware that they were being trailed, Hikaru and Haruhi went to the food court and placed their orders. When their orders arrived (served by Tamaki in disguise), the two started eating and talking about the artworks they had seen so far. Once finished, they looked at some other works of art, before Haruhi asked to go to the souvenir shop. Hikaru granted her request and before long, Haruhi had bought a book on the paintings, some sketchbooks, and some trinkets (like key chains).

Seeing that Haruhi had an interest in art, Hikaru suggested going to his mother's design studio. Haruhi agreed to go, but not before making Hikaru promise first he was not going to force her to model for him. Hikaru answered with saying he wasn't going to ask her to do anything of that sort while inwardly, he was wishing that Haruhi wasn't so sharp. The stalkers, a.k.a. the host club members, all were curious to see Hikaru and Kaoru's mother's studio, so they decided to continue following (though Tamaki wanted to in order to make sure Hikaru wouldn't try to seduce his daughter).

At their mother's studio, Hikaru's showed Haruhi some designs their mother had made for a new line of clothing. Then, he took her to where the photos were shot and explained how the camera functioned as well as how makeup was applied. When Hikaru got to the makeup part, he insisted that he show it on Haruhi (much to the delight of the other host club members, fury of Tamaki, and displeasure of Haruhi).

The two spent a good two hours at the studio since there was a great deal of stuff to be explained to the curious Haruhi. Then Hikaru decided it was time for Haruhi to get home, so he walked her back. However, not before making Haruhi promise to go out with him again. At this point, Tamaki suddenly leaped out and tackled Hikaru, proclaiming that he would not allow Hikaru to taint Haruhi any further. Haruhi just sweatdropped. So the host club had been following them the entire time (she was partially correct). Sighing, she just went inside her house, saying as she went, her answer to Hikaru's earlier question.

It was "yes."


End file.
